Gokenku & Yuna new lives
by Strife99
Summary: Gokenku and Yuna are sent to Planet Element by Shadow. Now with Sakura and Naruto will they overcome any difficulties find out by reading. My character: Gokenku
1. Chapter 1

Another day begins as Goku begins to train his 6 year old son and his sister who Goku adopted 6 months ago when her parents died and in the will it stated that he may raise her like he would like with her son, Gokenku and it states that Amber would like her two kids to be whatever they like but a brainless muscles band fool.

A girl with short brown hair wearing a white shirt with a pair of blue shorts on is on the left of her father while her brother is on her other side.  
Yuna now a man with black spiked hair said.  
Yuna dashed towards her father and kicked him in the head but her father block it with his left arm.  
You've gotten stronger Yuna He said.  
Thanks Dad Yuna said.  
A boy with a green shirt with orange pants on. on the back of his shirt is the same kanji symbol as his Dad, Goku.  
Gokenku don't hold back Goku said as Gokenku delivers a powerful right hand punch but Goku block it as well.

They continue to go for another 2 hours until it was lunch. As Goku is heading back a man that looks like he's wearing a shadow suit on as he fires a black ball at the two instantly making them vanished. Goku turns around as he noticed their Ki missing. Who are you umm Mr. shadow? And where are my kids he yells.  
You'll never see them now The guy said as he instantly vanished.

He's gone Goku said as starts to power up out of frustration. Aaah.

At Master Roshi island Krillin sense Goku Ki but didn't know why. What is Goku doing, its like he's mad a bald friend of Goku, Krillin said.

Vegeta was the first to get to where Goku is. Kakarrot what are you doing? Vegeta asked.  
Vegeta I'm kinda pissed off right now Goku said.  
Why would that be? Vegeta inquired.  
my boy, Gokenku and my daughter was taken under my nose and makes matter worse they are not on Earth Goku said.  
even if Vegeta would never say, he could understand as he would attack in rage but that wouldn't bring his kid back. Kakarrot who did this?  
All i know is he looks like he's made of shadow he said.  
But what happened to Yuna and Gokenku, well you see they were sent to another planet.

Planet Element.  
At the Hokage office.  
A man with grey hair wearing a white scarf with a white shirt and a red pants on who is the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.  
Today Hiruzen was doing paper work when a huge black ball appears and out comes two kids a boy and girl then the black hole vanished.  
The girl has short brown hair wearing a white shirt with a pair of blue shorts. she has a blue and green eyes that has swirls in it. The boy has short black messy hair wearing a green shirt with orange pants on. on the back of his shirt is the same kanji symbol as his Dad, Goku.  
Sis do you know where we are? the black hair boy said.  
No idea Gokenku a girl with brown hair said.  
Hiruzen looked at these two kids who looked lost. you are at Konoha he said.  
Konoha? Gokenku said very confused.

Where you came from you are now in Konoha Hiruzen said.  
Yuna I think we maybe trapped here Gokenku said.  
We just finished training with Dad and now this Yuna said as she went to cry on her 6 year old brother shoulder.  
maybe you could go to Ninja Academy Hiruzen suggested.  
Ninja Academy? you mean ninja are real not just in stories Gokenku said a bit excited.  
Ninja in stories? Well here they are very real Hiruzen said. and by going to Ninja Academy you'll get to learn NinJutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu and such.  
Brother we don't know how long we may be here for but I think we should said the 5 year old kid.  
And It will keep our mind off being in a new world we don't know a 6 year old kid.  
Now if i may ask what are your names? Hiruzen asked.  
I'm Gokenku and this is Yuna he said.  
Last name? The elder asked.  
Light Yuna answers.

Hiruzen filled out some papers so both Gokenku and Yuna can go to the academy.  
There it is done Hiruzen said. In one week the new term begins.  
We have no place to go Gokenku said.  
I'll call Ms. Haruno Hiruzen said.  
Yuna looks out the window and sees a kid 5 years old on the street with blond hair wearing orange. Sir I see a kid wearing orange? Yuna asked.  
Ah Naruto Hiruzen said. You see 5 years ago a demon attack this village and the 4th Hokage used a sealing Jutsu on that kid sealed the demon inside him and I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage he said.  
Sis we can get home someday Gokenku said.  
Yea Yuna said very sad.  
Wait here Hiruzen said to which they nod.

In another room.  
Hiruzen dialed Ms. Haruno number.  
Hello? The voice on the other side asked.  
Ms. Haruno I have a simple request Hiruzen said.  
Oh Hokage-sama what is your request? Ms. Haruno asked.  
I know this may sound bizarre but I have 2 kids here and they appeared in a black hole kind of thing and I wish that you could take care of them? Hiruzen asked.  
Sure no problem, I'll send Sakura since it's only 5 minutes to get there Ms. Haruno said.  
Ok thanks I'll let you go Hiruzen said as he hung up.

Back in the Hokage office.  
there it is done a girl will be here soon Hiruzen said.  
How old is she the 6 year old boy asked.  
She is 5 Hiruzen said.

7 minutes later.  
Gokenku and Yuna whatever Ms. Haruno ask you to do it as she has a bit of a temper Hiruzen said.  
They just nods as a knock on the door is heard.  
Come in Hiruzen said.  
A 5 year old girl wearing a simple red shirt with blue skirt. She has pink hair with a red bow in her hair. Hokage are there the two Mommy told me to get? The girl asked.  
The Hokage nods Hi I'm Sakura the pink hair girl greeted.  
I'm Gokenku and this is my little sister Yuna Gokenku said.  
Let's go then Sakura said as she left with the two as she waved the Hokage bye.

5 minutes later.  
Haruno residence.  
Sakura walks in with the two kids. Mommy I'm home Sakura yelled to her mom.  
Ms. Haruno walks over and sees the two kids the Hokage told her about as he looked at the 6 year old boy with black hair and the 5 year old girl with brown hair and she noticed that they both have two different eyes. The boy had black and green eyes and notice his green eye has swirl in it and the girl had blue and the same eye as the boy withj black hair. Are you siblings? She asked.  
Yeah Ma'am Gokenku said. I'm Gokenku and is my little sister Yuna.  
Can you do any Jutsu? Ms. Haruno asked.  
No but Dad taught us the basic Ki moves Gokenku said.  
Here it is known as chakra she said.  
Mommy can I go play with them? Sakura asked to which her mom nods. Sakura grabs Yuna hand and goes to her room while gokenku follows them.

Yuna sees a simple room but it has soo much pink on the wall and she has a single bed with pics of flowers on it. They was a couple pictures on her desk.  
Gokenku went to see the picures. The first picure was Sakura wearing a red dress on, with a girl her age with blond hair wearing a yellow shirt with red shorts on. Gokenku looks at the next one and sees a woman with pink hair wearing a simple blue dress, A man with brown hair wearing a blue tux on and a kid a year old at that with pink hair wearing a blue shirt with yellow pants on. Gokenku figure that the kid and woman is Sakura and Sakura's mom but he didn't know who the man is.  
Sakura who is the guy is this photo? He asked.  
Huh? Oh Dad she said a bit sad.  
Gokenku sees her Dad face is covered, why he has no idea maybe it's painful seeing her dad picture or something like that. Gokenku looks at the last picture and sees Sakura and her friend or he fshort blond with aqua eyes wearing a purple dress and blue sandalsigures anyway and in it Sakura is wearing blue dress and her friend is wearing purple dress on.  
Sakura is this your friend? He asked.  
Yeah her name is Ino Sakura said with a smile.  
Then Gokenku stomach began to growl. I geuss i'm hungry he said.  
Kids lunch Sakura mom yelled as they ran the the kitchen.

The 3 ran to the kitchen and sees 3 plates with a burger each and some fries.  
Umm Ms. Haruno is there more when we finish? Gokenku asked as he knew he would still be hungry.  
Yeah one plate of fries but it's to share between the 3 of you she said as Sakura and Yuna had already started to eat. She saw that Gokenku had a big appetite and he finished when the other finished despite the early start.  
More please Sakura said as Yuna was still hungry too.  
My you two have good appetites she said as she put some fries on Sakura, Yuna and Gokenku plate and soon as she gave them their food they devour it so quickly.  
Mom can we go outside to play with Ino? Sakura asked.  
Sure sweetie Ms. Haruno said.

They went to go where Sakura goes to meet her friend and it was a sandbox.  
Sakura you came a blond girl said as she aqua eyes wearing a purple dress and blue sandals.  
This is Gokenku and this is his sister Yuna Sakura said.  
Only Yuna noticed that Ino had a bit of a blush when she looked at her brother. Yuna went over to Ino and then asked her a question. You like my brother? She asked.  
No she quickly said as she hid her blush.  
Gokenku-kun how bout we make a sand castle? Ino offers.  
Why not Ino-chan Gokenku said as he and Ino went to make a sand castle.  
Sakura it seems Ino likes my big brother Yuna said.  
Yeah Sakura said.  
After a hour Gokenku & Ino finished their sand castle and it had a stream around the castle and a peice of wood for the gate.  
Brother the castle looks nice Yuna said.  
Thanks sis gokenku said.  
Gokenku-kun are you two going to Ninja Academy? Ino enquired.  
Yeah the Hokage-sama signed Yuna and I for the Academy he said.


	2. Chapter 2

In a week Sakura, Gokenku and Yuna would be going to Ninja academy, So Ms. Haruno brought Gokenku and Yuna to the adopt center.  
Hi Haruno-san how may I help you a man asked.  
I would like to adopt these two she said.  
Do you know what Village they came from or are they from here? He asked.  
Ms. Haruno explained the situation to the guy and he gave the papers to Ms. Haruno to fill out and in a few hours, Gokenku and Yuna were now a Haruno and as such she wishes they called her mom but she didn't force them.

A week later.  
Sakura getting ready for her first day of Ninja Academy but she had no idea what to wear as she paniked as Yuna walks in wearing a red shirt with the Haruno clan design on it and a simple blue skirt on. Sakura what's wrong? She asked.  
I can't find anything to wear Sakura said.  
How bout this Yuna said pointing to red dress that flare out at the bottom with flowers on it.  
How is it you find the perfect thing to wear? Sakura asked her sister.  
Don't know Yuna said.

The main room.  
Sakura & Yuna saw their brother, Gokenku wearing a black shirt with the same kanji symbol as his Dad, Goku on the back of the shirt. And he has Orange jeans on.  
You look good brother Sakura said.  
Same to you Gokenku said.  
let's go so we can get there early Yuna said.  
Gokenku here Ms. Haruno said as she gave Gokenku his lunch.  
Thanks Mom he said.  
Sakura be nice at the Academy Ms. Haruno said as she passed Sakura her lunch as well. Then She gave Yuna hers too.  
Thanks Ms. Haruno Yuna said as she didn't feel right calling her mom after 6 months ago both her mom and dad died then she was adopted by Gokenku's Dad, and now Ms. Haruno.

On the way to the Academy.  
Sakura are you nervous? Gokenku asked.  
Gokenku I've been dying to know what's with the green eye? Sakura asked. Both Yuna and yourself has one.  
Not sure but our mom said our green eyes gives us more stealth like movement but they can also be used to listen to any writing points and determined what the person is writing he said.  
So using that eye you can cheat in class Sakura said.  
Then both Gokenku and Yuna put on a eye patch on their right eye.  
With this on we have to actually focus in class he said.

Ninja Academy.  
The 3 of them got there, there was two kids, the first one had black hair tied in a ponytail in the shape of Pineapple. he was wearing a black shirt with grey pants and has blue sandals on, he was laying down on the desk catching some rest his name is Shikamaru Nara. the second one had brown hair wearing green shirt with white pants. he has blue sandals on. he is a little fat and his name is Choji Akimichi.  
Soon enough the class started to fill up.  
A man with a scar by his nose placed a piece of paper on the board. hello everyone and welcome all to ninja academy I am Umino Iruka your teacher. It will be my job to prepare all of you with the knowledge and the training so you can all become future ninjas of Konoha. I hope we get to know each other better until we finish the entire program, also there will be no swapping the man said.

Top row is Shikamaru Nara,Choji Akimichi Ino Yamanaka,Gokenku Haruno Unknown name,Unknown name  
Middle row is Hinata Hyuga, Unknown name Sakura Haruno,Naruto Uzumaki Unknown name,Unknown name  
Bottom row is Shino Aburame,Kiba Inuzuka Unknown name,Unknown name Yuna Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha.  
Gokenku looked at it first and smirked at who is beside him.  
Shikamaru sees he's by the window in the back so he headed there. He grabs Choji and tells him he's in the back.  
Hinata looks and sees she's in the middle row.  
Sasuke glanced at the list and see he's by the wall without a window by it.  
Kiba looks and sees he's next to Shino and grabs him as he tells him where their sitting.  
Naruto looks at it and he's saying "thank you Iruka-sensei" over and over.  
Sakura looks at it and hated who she's sitting next to her for the next 6 years. over to Iruka-sensei. Can I switch with my sister? She asked.  
Sorry Sakura but like I said "no swapping" Iruka said.  
6 years next to Naruto, it must be hell she grumbled.  
Yuna look at the list and saw she was next to pretty boy so she went over there.  
Ino saw that she's next to Gokenku.  
now take out your notebook Iruka said as he began to write on the blackboard.

(Time skip: ninja academy noon)

Gokenku was eating his lunch two burgers with some fries and with him was his two sisters and Ino.  
Gokenku-kun you sure you can finish that? Ino asked.  
Yep Ino-chan Gokenku said.  
You eat like Choji Ino said.  
Yuna I wish i could switch with you Sakura said.  
And I got pretty boy Yuna said.  
You don't like him? Sakura asked.  
He remind of a spoil brat who has everything handed to him Yuna said.  
Ok Sis is there a boy here you like then? Sakura asked.  
Well on that I think big brother who would you know Yuna said with a wink.  
Yea Sakura sighed as she figured Gokenku would be over protective.

Over by the tables. by one Choji and Shikamaru was on one and Choji is eating ribs while Shikamaru is napping.  
On another table Shino, Kiba and Hinata is sitting on it eating their lunch. Shino eating fried chicken, Kiba eating some bbq hotdogs and Hinata eating a ham sandwich.  
Sasuke eating by himself a burger he bought.  
Naruto eating near Sakura is staring at Gokenku and thinks "how does he knows her" while eating Ramen.

(Time Skip: After Class)  
everyone but Gokenku, Yuna and Sakura left while they went to ask Iruka sensei a question. Iruka sensei do you know where there is a open field? Gokenku asked.  
Just behind the academy there's one 30 feet in every direction he said not paying attention.  
thanks Gokenku said as they left.

Academy training field.  
So what are we doing here brother? Sakura asked.  
I wanted to try that Jutsu he said.  
Which one? Sakura asked.  
Watch he said as he walks over to a tree. Gokenku made a hand seals. Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu he said firing multiple fireballs from his mouth.  
the trees only got a bit bruised Sakura said.  
Lets go home Gokenku said as he is pleased at his successful Jutsu.

(Ms. Haruno house)  
Mom we're home Gokenku called out as he, Sakura and Yuna got home.  
I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs Ms. Haruno said from the kitchen. she has learned that Gokenku is a big eater, so she makes for 7.  
Sakura & Yuna went to their room as they shared a room.

(Sakura & Yuna's room.)  
So who do you think is cute? Sakura asked.  
Don't know Yuna said.  
Are you sure there isn't someone Sakura said.  
No Yuna said not giving in an inch.  
What do you think of the Academy? Sakura asked.  
give me more time like a few days Yuna said as Sakura nods.

(Gokenku's room)  
Dad I wish you were here. I've met this girl that I like he said as he sighs. a tear falls on his cheek.  
Gokenku lays down and takes a nap to calm himself down.

(Dining room)  
Yuna & Sakura made their way to the kitchen.  
Girls dinner Ms. Haruno said as Sakura & Yuna sat down to eat. Ms. Haruno looked around for Gokenku and didn't see him. girls where is your brother she asked.  
his room Sakura said waiting for dinner as her mom served the girls their food.  
I'll go see if he's in his room ms. Haruno said.

(Gokenku's room)  
Ms. Haruno sees that her son has gone to bed. Hopefully your ok she said as she moved him a bit then put the covers on then walk out.

(Living room)  
When she got back she saw that her girls were done.  
Mom more please Sakura said.  
Me too Yuna begged.  
My you two have a good appitite tonight Ms. Haruno said as she gave them more.  
Thank you mom Sakura said.  
thanks Ms. Haruno Yuna said.  
Ms. Haruno put some of the food on her plate then put two containers of spaghetti & meatballs for Gokenku for later then put it in the fridge.

(Time Skip: 8pm)  
(Gokenku's room)  
I must have been out for a bit Gokenku said as he walks to the living room.

(Living room)  
Ms. Haruno sees her son is awake. son are you hungry? She asked.  
yeah mom Gokenku said.  
Ms. Haruno put a plate of spaghetti & meatballs in front of her son. here you go.  
Gokenku devoured it quickly like it was nothing.  
my, my you must have been hungry Ms. Haruno said.  
Yep Gokenku said while smiling.  
Son why were you sleeping? Ms. Haruno asked.  
I rather not say mom Gokenku said.  
Ok son but I'll be here if you change your mind Ms. Haruno said.

A unknown location.  
So you've brought a Saiyan here a man with black hair said.  
correct a man in shadow said. two kids, the boy is the Saiyan and the girl is close to him. I'd assume that he'll protect her.  
So in 6 years we'll put our plan into motion the man with black hair said.


	3. Chapter 3

3 years has passed since Gokenku, Yuna and Sakura Haruno has entered ninja Academy. And in those 3 years Gokenku became the top student while Sasuke Uchiha became the second best but Gokenku was despressed it didn't stop him on being the best at the academy.  
Sakura & Yuna scores were high but their big brother was higher as they are 5th & 6th top students.  
Sakura notices that her brother missed his dad but focused on being the best she can be.

(Ms. Haruno house, Sakura & Yuna room)  
Sakura now has her hair down her back a bit. she has a red top with a light blue skirt with blue sandals on.  
Like Sakura, Yuna too has her hair down her back. Yuna has a white top with a blue skirt on.  
Sis are you ready for the one on one battle? Sakura asked.  
I just hope its not you Yuna said.  
You and me both Sakura said as they made their way to the living room.

(Living room)  
As they got in the living room they saw their big brother, Gokenku. his hair is now a bit longer as there is a large piece of hair in front of his left eye and the rest of his hair is spiked up. he's wearing a blue t-shirt with a green jeans with black sandals on.  
brother you ready? Sakura asked.  
oh yeah Gokenku grinned.  
even if you face Sasuke-kun Sakura said as her brother rolled his eyes.  
sis Sasuke wants power to take down his brother, Itachi Gokenku said bluntly.

(Time skip:9 am at the Academy training ground)  
Today we'll have 5 one on one matches Iruka said.  
Sasuke wanted to prove that he's the best not Gokenku.  
Iruka spun his wheel that had all 18 students names in and two names came out. Wow, this will be an interesting match as Sasuke Uchiha will face Gokenku Haruno he said with a smile on his face.  
everyone but Gokenku and Sasuke ran to a safe place.  
Ok boys this is a match to test each other Iruka called out as Sasuke went for a roundhouse kick but Gokenku dodged it by dodging to the left.  
Gokenku knew he had to take Sasuke serious so he put his left hand on the eye patch on his left eye.

Oh no Sakura panics.  
Ino sees this and thinks Sakura is worrying for nothing.

I hope your ready for this Sasuke Gokenku said with his left hand on the eye patch.  
Just take it off instead of stalling Sasuke ordered.  
Gokenku removed his eye patch revealing his green swirl eyes. Yuna catch Gokenku said as he threw it to Yuna as she caught it.

he's letting his saiyan instinct take over Yuna said calmly.  
Saiyan instinct? Ino asked.  
Saiyan? A boy with brown hair asked.  
asked my big brother if you want to know Yuna said.

Gokenku quickly hit Sasuke in the ribs but Sasuke took the pain and elbow Gokenku in the face.  
You may be faster but against a Uchiha you'll lose Sasuke said very cocky.  
Gokenku knew Sasuke wasn't an easy opponent. their match kept going with Gokenku and Sasuke going move for move and it went on for 15 minutes or so.  
Sasuke even thou I'm enjoying this fight it has to end Gokenku smirks.

Iruka sees the fight and knows they are good in taijutsu. also he wonders what that green eye and think Yuna might have one as she has a eye patch on too.

Gokenku went to punch sasuke but he dodged at the last second and kicked him in the gut then punches gokenku on the face and made him go backwards.

The match is over Iruka said as gokenku walks towards Sakura and Sasuke goes to sit on bench near by.

Gokenku that was a good match, too bad you lost Sakura said.  
I let him win Gokenku said.  
Why? Sakura asked.  
Simple to see how good he really is he said.

The rest of the day went the same way Iruka draws two names then they fight and it went 4 more times as in the second round Ino faced off against Yuna and Ino manages to win, the third round Naruto faced off against some boy and easily won.

(Timeskip after school)  
Sakura and Yuna headed home as Gokenku went to the open field but unknowingly Ino follows him there.  
(Academy training ground)  
Gokenku takes his eye patch off to practice his Al Bhed Machina eye as it changed from green swirl eye to green Kitten-like eye pupil.  
Ino I know your there Gokenku said.  
Ino was shocked as how he knew. How did you know? Ino asked.  
I knew as soon as i walk to here he said.  
Can I watch she asked.  
Fine Gokenku said as speeds up to gently hit the tree 20 feet from him and only did a bruse on it.  
This went for a mere 20 more minutes.  
Gokenku closed his left eye to make it go back to green swirl.

Gokenku can we go to talk just you and I Ino said.  
Are you sure you don't want Kiba or Shikamaru Gokenku panicked.  
something about you makes me want to find out about you Ino said.  
Then ask Sakura Gokenku said quickly as he tried to get away but Ino stopped him.  
No I want to find out through you Ino said.

Gokenku ran from Ino but she chased after him and then he saw the blond kid with 3 whiskers on each cheek and ran to him.  
Naruto help me Gokenku yelled as he went behind Naruto.  
Naruto move ino said.  
umm what's going on? Naruto asked.  
Naruto just move Ino said.  
be a bud and help me out Gokenku begged.  
Naruto grabs some pepper and threw it in Ino face to make her sneeze as Gokenku ran for it.  
a choo Ino sneezed. when she stopped sneezing she hit Naruto in the face. you made him get away she yelled she went looking for Gokenku.

(Haruno house)  
Son your home and it looks like you ran from a girl or something Ms. Haruno said as she could tell her son must have got away from one.  
Yeah Ino and if she comes looking for me tell her I'm not home as he ran into his room to hide.  
Eventually he may likes girls Ms. Haruno said while smiling.

This went on for several months. Gokenku kept on avoiding Ino and even went to Naruto to help him out until 6 months after avoiding he, she trapped him in a corner.  
Gokenku why have you been avoiding me for the last 6 months? Ino asked.  
I think i hear Yuna Gokenku said trying to get away but Ino wouldn't let him get away.  
Nice try now answer the question Ino demanded.  
Umm ... you're scary he said as Ino just stood there as Gokenku ran away.  
5 minutes later.  
I'm scary, he think I'm scary said the 8 year blond girl.

(Ino house)  
Mooooom Ino yelled to her mom.  
a women with blond hair tied in a bun with a red ribbon, wearing a violet dress came over to Ino. Ino what's wrong she asked.  
mom today i finally cornered Gokenku with nowhere to go and I askedhim why he's been avoiding me and he said I'm scary and I like him Ino said.  
and you want to know how to get him to notice you right? Ino's mom asked.  
I want him to notice me but I don't want him to be scared Ino said.  
here's what you do Ino's mom whispers in Ino ear.  
that could work mom Ino said with a smirk.

The next day.  
the day went on normal like any other day but today Ino would try to get Gokenku to like her.  
As the day went on Ino continue to think what her said last night.

(3 pm - ninja Academy)  
Gokenku grabs his bag and goes out the door but Ino jumps on him.  
Ino can't you leave me alon... Gokenku said.  
quite Gokenku let me talk Ino said as she got off Gokenku as she walks with him to a bench.

Sakura saw this and smiled. Yuna look Sakura said poking Yuna on the shoulder.  
I know she'll make him happy even thou he is scared of her Yuna whispers in Sakura ear.  
Sakura laughs. you're right Yuna haha... but brother will run she said.

Gokenku you see i want to hang out just the two of us Ino said.  
Gokenku saw the look in Ino eyes and knew he should give her a shoot. Ino bout we start by hanging out he said.  
Ino goes in for a hug and squeezes Gokenku. Thank you Gokenku, thank you Ino said with a smile on her face.  
Can you let go Gokenku said trying to breath.  
Oh sorry Ino said as she released him.  
How bout we go to the field behind the academy? Gokenku asked to which she nods.

(Academy field)  
I know you want to get strong but why? Ino asked.  
you see Ino when i was 2 in my dimension he said.  
your dimension? You mean you're not from here? Ino asked.  
I am now but 3 years ago Yuna and i was sent here Gokenku said.  
do you who sent you two here? Ino asked.  
No he simply said. but as I was saying when I was 2 and Yuna was a year old, a android from the future named Cell came to absorb both Android 17 & 18 to achieve his perfect Gokenku said.  
why was that? Ino asked.  
Don't know but by absorbing Android 17 & 18 he gained lots of power to the point he hosted a tournament but somewhere in the match with Dad he destroyed the ring he said.  
oh then he went on to destroy the planet? She asked.  
far from it as Dad nearly beat cell but Cell healed himself using Piccolo cells to regenerate as such Dad could beat him so he put Gohan, my older brother to finish the fight and foolish enough cell allowed Gohan to gain super Saiyan 2 but Cell buffed up to beat Gohan but by doing that he lost speed and Gohan kicked him the then Cell spat out Android 18 and decrease his power that even Vegeta could kill he said.  
another friend Ino said.  
he's my godfather as Dad named him if something happened to Dad, anyways knowing he couldn't win he went to blow up the planet but he could do that Gohan kick him in the gut to make him spit out android 17 he said.  
so with his absorbed being out of him, what did he do next? Ino asked.  
he went to the size of a large balloon to blow up the earth he said.  
so how did you stop him? She asked.  
dad sacrifice himself to protect the earth but using Piccolo cells to regenerate himself with only a single cell left and having survived a near death experience, Cell is more powerful than ever and he gains Dads Instant Transmission Gokenku said.  
if your dad is dead than how is it he's alive? Ino asked.  
anyways, when Cell came back to earth he killed Trunks and then Vegeta went nuts on him and fired a barrage of Ki blast at him but Cell took him out easily but then he fired a Kamehameha wave against Gohan's version of it and in the end Gohan beat and killed him for good he said.  
And your father? Ino asked.  
about that as Dad died protecting the earth and not naturally means he was brought back to life through the Dragon balls he said.  
Enough of your dimension how bout we lay down and relax she said.  
he couldn't disagree with her as he took her hand and lay down with her.

A Unknown location.  
Can you get into Konoha? unnoticed man with black hair asked.  
No problem boss the shadow said. but why?  
Simple to steal the Uchiha clan Sharingan and since the boy Sasuke Uchiha is there wait for the moment to kill him and take his Sharingan the boss said.  
Yes sir Shadow said as he disappeared into the shadow.  
Soon very soon I will have the Sharingan the boss said.


	4. Chapter 4

A week after the discussion with his Boss, Shadow got into Konoha he quickly went to work. using the shadows of the buildings he quickly went into the place where Sasuke Uchiha is. this Too easy the Shadow thought to himself.  
Seeing the Uchiha boy, Shadow snatches Sasuke in his arms he escapes in a second and goes to his boss.

(Unknown location)  
Here boss the shadow said as he drops Sasuke Uchiha on the ground and wakes him up.  
who are you and where am I? Sasuke yells at the Shadow.  
the black hair man walks up to Sasuke. boy how would you like in 8 years to return to Konoha and kill 2 people but important people.  
Sasuke smirks. when do we start Sasuke said.  
SHADOW HERE NOW!  
Yes boss shadow said calmly.  
you will train this boy and he'll face the Saiyan in the future boss said.  
remember what the Academy taught you shadow said. Sasuke nods. Forget it and at the end of my training you'll have many cuts and bruises he said.

3 years later.  
Gokenku, Sakura and Yuna had their outfit their mom gave them.  
Gokenku's black hair in front of his eye is longer as it is a few inches longer and his hair goes down his back like his uncle Raditz.  
He has a blue jacket with a orange circle on his back with the word "wisdom" in Kanji writing in the circle. He has blue jeans on with black sandals.  
Sakura hair length hasn't changed much but has her right side of her eye is covered by her hair.  
She has a red short sleeved top going to her knees. On the back of the top was a white outline of a circles with nothing inside.  
She has a black shorts under her red flaps with blue sandals on.  
Yuna had kept her hair the same length.  
her top consists of a white shirt with black jacket on top with a white logo on the left side that says "Zanarkand Apes."  
Her bottom piece consists of a short blue shorts and on her left side ankle length blue & white sash with blue boots.  
Ms. Haruno sees her kids on the day of graduation and has tears in her eyes. only 6 years ago the 3 of you entered the Academy and now (a tear falls from her face) you'll leave the Academy she said very proud.  
Moooooom Sakura yells from embarrassment.  
Yuna simply just looked away so her mom wouldn't see her face.  
Gokenku just grinned to this. guys we don't want to be late for our last day he said.  
Bye mom Sakura said as Gokenku, Yuna and herself left.

(Timeskip: 9am, Academy)  
Class today we're going to do a four part test that will be put in another room Iruka said as a man with black hair with flak jacket with a blue pants with black sandals. And is Kai Yamamoto and he'll send a student to me so I'll give them the Genin test.  
Yo answered the black hair man.  
We'll go from top row to the bottom row in that order Irura said. First up is Shikamaru Nara he said.  
How troublesome the lazy kid said.  
Shikamaru followed Iruka out of the classroom, ten minutes later Shino came back wearing a leaf headband on his forehead.  
Next up is Choji Akimichi Kai said.  
Choji left the classroom with Iruka and returned later wearing a lead headband on his forehead he was congratulated by every one of his friends. Kai continued calling names to take the test, one by one they left the classroom and came back wearing a Konoha headband making them official genin of Konoha. The minutes passed and almost everyone had leaf headbands, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Gokenku, Yuna they had all pass the genin test and they were wearing their leaf headbands. Ino decided to wear her headband on her waist like a belt going well with her purple dress.

Last but not least Naruto Uzumaki Kai called out.  
yeah finally it's my turn believe it Naruto said as he went to the room.

(Testing room)  
The blond nodded and followed Kai out of the classroom they enter the next classroom next door Naruto saw a table with a lot of leaf headbands. There was also a desk with Kai seated in one of the chairs holding a paper with clipboard Iruka joined the chunin sitting next to him, they were ready to evaluate Naruto as part of the test.

All right Naruto first I want you to perform a substitution jutsu Iruka said.  
Naruto nodded and made hand seal vanishing in a cloud of smoke being replace by wooden log, he repapered next to his position.  
Good now I want you to use a transformation jutsu either you can transform into me or Kai Iruka said.  
Naruto made a hand seal" transform!"  
POOF!  
Naruto decided to transform into Kai, both chunins nodded and wrote something on their paper. Iruka got up from the table walking towards him. good Naruto now I want you to last against me in a taijutsu match for five minutes he said.  
The blond nodded and got into a fighting stance, Iruka charged at him and launch a kick which Naruto block countering with a punch of his own and Iruka block it. Iruka launched quick punches and Naruto was able to dodge them quickly, he blocked another kick from the chunin and he launch a punch at him but he blocked it. They continued until the five minutes were up, Iruka smiled seeing how Naruto has grown since the first time he met him.

Well done Naruto you pass this part of the test" Iruka said as he got seated back with Kai writing something in his paper. Now Naruto if you perform this next part correctly you will pass the genin test.  
Naruto nodded with a powerful hint of determination in his eyes, he was just one test away from becoming genin and he was going to do it right no matter what. He needed to become a genin in order to be one step away from fulfilling his dream, now he waits as Iruka was going to tell him the last part of the test.  
Naruto I want you to perform a clone jutsu he said.  
Naruto made the hand gathering the necessary chakra to do the jutsu" clone jutsu!"  
POOF!  
Between Naruto a cloud of smoke was formed and it revealed three Naruto clones that look exactly like the origonal one.  
Well done Naruto you passed Iruka said as he gave him a leaf headbands.

back at the classroom.  
Class in two days we'll have a ceremony for the new Genin Iruka said as everyone but Ino, Gokenku, Yuna and Sakura left.  
while the four friends hang out together a meeting is held in Hokage tower.

(Hokage tower, Hokage's office)  
In front of Sarutobi's desk stood a man with black hair with flak Jacket with blue jeans on.  
Hokage-sama why is the reason you asked me here? Man with black hair asked.  
getting straight to the point eh? Bardock. ok this years graduates has a single person that needs to be a four man team Hokage stated.  
And I'm the man for the job? Bardock asked.  
Yes Hokage simply said.  
who are the four? Bardock asked.  
they are Gokenku Haruno, Yuna Haruno, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage said.  
are you sure its wise to put the 3 Haruno siblings together? Bardock asked.  
Normally no but I think it will work Hokage said.  
Ok I'll have faith in you Hokage-sama Bardock said as he disappeared.  
You and me both and I hope we'll find out who took Sasuke 3 years ago the Hokage sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day.  
(9am - Academy)  
Now today you'll be place into a group a 3 except one team will be in a 4 man team Iruka stated.  
let me get this straight sensei one a single team will be a 4 man team what about the others? Ino yelled.  
a 3 man team Iruka said calmly. and for team 9 is as follows Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka.  
Noooo Ino screamed.  
what a drag the lazy kid sighs.  
Choji smiles that Shikamaru is his teammate.  
Kai bring them to room 209 Iruka said.  
Ino, Shikamaru and Choji walks down and leaves with Kai.

* * *

(with Ino)  
a few minutes of walking she sees Kai stops at a door then opens it.  
your sensei will be here shortly he said as the 3 genin enters it.

* * *

back with Iruka.  
now for team 8 and it is as follows Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga and Kiba Inuzuka the Chunin said.  
they left with a man with flak jacket with red hair.  
Sakura sees only Naruto and her siblings Yuna and Gokenku. Iruka-sensei so are we the 4 man team? Sakura asked.  
that's right the Hokage selected the teams himself Iruka said. come as I'll take you to room 207.

* * *

with Gokenku.  
As he follows Iruka sensei, Gokenku wonders who his sensei would be? But not like it would matter thou.  
Iruka opens the door to room 207. Just a warning the man chosen is a master in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu Iruka said as he took off.

Sakura just went to sit down and Yuna did the same.  
Sis do you think this guy is good? Yuna asked as Naruto put a bucket of water inside it on top of the door as he opens it a little.  
if he falls for this then he isn't that good Naruto said while laughing.  
Gokenku sighs. I guess somethings are hard to break.  
then a man with black spiky hair wearing a flak jacket with blue jeans and blue sandals on entered the room and the bucket of water fell on his head. this looks like the work of Naruto he said completely unfazed by Naruto prank.  
But h...how Naruto stuttered.  
he's good Gokenku said impressed of his sensei.

The man goes by the window and opens it to the top. Ok my Genins we'll start by saying some introductions by saying your name, likes, dislikes. what are your goals for the future he said.  
Sensei can you give a example? Naruto asked.  
Sure, I'm Bardock my likes are I like to train and fight strong opponents and my Dislikes Frieza and anything enemy of mine. my goals are to keep Konoha safe he said.  
Umm who's Frieza? Sakura asked.  
he's an evil tyrant Bardock said.  
I remember Uncle Vegeta told me about this Frieza and how my Dad killed him Gokenku said.  
you mean he's dead. good Bardock said.  
Yeah Vegeta would praised Dad for Defeating him but he still wanted to defeat dad in battle thou Gokenku said.  
this Vegeta its King Vegeta right? Bardock asked.  
no i believe I'd heard Vegeta say he's the prince of all Saiyan Gokenku said.  
the prince eh? Well anyways lets continue where I left off Bardock said as he lay on the window ledge. girl with the brunette hair you start first.  
Yuna nodded. I'm Yuna Haruno my likes are my family and learning new Genjutsu techniques Yuna said.  
A Genjutsu user eh? No problem Bardock said.  
My dislikes are who takes my Valefor, and who says my Genjutsu are weak and my goals for the future I don't know Yuna said.  
Valefor? What's that? Bardock asked.  
Sakura sighs. her Teddy bear that mom gave her when her and big brother got adopted she said.  
Yeah she won't go asleep without it Gokenku said.  
I see, ok then next Sakura Bardock said.  
okay I'm Sakura Haruno, my likes are my mom, brother Gokenku and my sister Yuna, learn new things and sparing with big brother, my dislikes are Naruto she said.  
Gokenku you next Bardock said.  
I'm Gokenku Haruno and I like to create new attacks and my two sisters Yuna and Sakura and dislikes are people who think their better than everyone and my goals is to see Dad one day again he said.  
I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, getting stronger, Iruka-sensei and the old man Hokage. My dislikes are traitors. my dream is to marry Sakura-Chan and become Hokage so everyone will acknowledge me Naruto said.  
like that will happen Sakura yells to Naruto.  
Bardock chuckled.  
what so funny sensei? Sakura asked.  
nothing just that I see so many stuff in common between the two of you Bardock said.  
Like what Naruto asked.  
but that don't matter right now. tomorrow come to field 7 at 10 and test each one of you and see your strengths and weakness. also have a good breakfast the jonin said.

* * *

Gokenku goes to see Field 7 out and Sakura follows him

Field 7 Gokenku sees field 7 and can tell he can go wild on it. Sakura can you keep a secret from Mom he asks.  
Sure what? Sakura asked.  
This Gokenku said as he started to fly in the air.  
Wow brother can Yuna do this? Sakura asked.  
Gokenku nods.  
Did your dad teach you this? Sakura asked .  
Yeah Dad did and Uncle Vegeta as well as he is also my sensei as training under him is brutal. But Yuna only under Dad Gokenku said.  
I wish I could meet him Sakura sighs.  
Gokenku did several hand signs. Earth Style: Mud Wall he shouted as a wall came up.  
Wow that's a defensive attack Sakura said.  
Yes but I'm using this to strengthen my attack since we have till tomorrow and give Bardock-sensei a good fight he said as he put his fist together.  
What are you doing? Sakura said to herself.  
Ka... Me... Gokenku began to said as a blue ball of energy appear in his hands.  
How come I haven't seen him do this before she said.  
Ha... Me... Gokenku continue to said as a small blue ball of energy continue to grow.  
Let see how strong it is Sakura said.  
Ha Gokenku shouted as he fired the Kamehameha wave at the wall but it only made a small dent. WHHHHAAATTT! only a small dent.  
I think that's good since it's a b rank move she said.  
Yeah but to Master the Kamehameha wave takes a lot and I want to add Lightning Jutsu to it but it's harder than it looks he said.  
But isn't Earth element weak against Lightning? She asked.  
Yes but mixed with a stronger type like Ki and not Chakra it should give it shome boost he said.  
Or so you think she said.  
Dad taught me the Kamehameha wave and Uncle Vegeta taught me a move that I'll only use if nothing else he said.  
And what's that? She asked.  
Final Flash and when I'd used it when I was 5, I destroyed a mountain with it he said.  
Do you have any Lightning Jutsu?  
Well no but that won't stop me as adding it should be simple but combinding the two is hard he said as a grin appear on his face. But I won't give up, I'll find a way.  
That my brother I love she said with a smile.  
I know Earth is my primary Element as when Iruka-sensei wasn't looking I took one and from what I learned I just put some Chakra into it to see my Element and the paper turned to dirt crumbled away he said.  
Wow I wonder what I am? She said.  
I'll say or at lease water he guessed.  
That wouldn't be bad she admitted.  
Now watch this Sakura he said as ki begin to gather in his left hand.  
Sakura noticed a flaw in the technique, and that is the amount of time it takes to form the ball.  
Aaaah gokenku said as his ki forms a white ball of energy.  
This might destroy the wall she said.  
He continue to yell as the ball grow to a medium size ball. Mystic ball gokenku said as he fired the Mystic ball at the crack and making the wall shatter.  
That's some power brother she said.  
Now sis let's work on your Taijutsu gokenku said.  
But i just I'm afraid to hurt you close up she said.  
Ok then Gokenku said as he used the transform jutsu and transformed into Naruto. How's this.  
Good as she cracked her knuckles.  
Now hit me hard he said.  
Gladly as she saw Naruto and gave a full force punch that made him go through two trees.  
Wow your strong he said as the Jutsu disappeared. Try using that strengh normally.  
But I only can when I get mad seeing Naruto gets me to do that she said.  
Gokenku and Sakura spent the rest of the afternoon to get Sakura up from what she normally does and not a anger punch but at the same time use that power in a fight without getting mad.

* * *

With Yuna.  
Yuna walking to her favorite place to get Sushi and she wanted to get Naruto to go with him and she knew he'd be at Ichiraku so she headed there.

Ramon Ichiraku.  
Ah Naruto here you are Yuna said as a blond kid with 3 wriskers on both side of his face looks at Yuna.  
Hey Yuna-san Naruto said while eating.  
Finish before speaking Yuna said with a smile on her face.  
Care to join me he said as he finished his 3rd bowl.  
Sure she said as she sat beside him.  
What can i get you? A man with with a white cap and white jacket on asked.  
I get what's he's having Yuna said.  
And I'll get another round Old man Naruto said.  
Coming Up Teuchi said as he made the food quickly.

So Yuna why were you looking for me? Naruto asked.  
I was wondering if you and I can go this resturant tomorrow? She asked.  
l...like a..a date? Naruto asked between stuttering.  
Yeah and this will kill two bird with one stone she said.  
How? Naruro asked.  
Simple Sakura and I made a bet 2 years ago she said.  
And what was that? He asked.  
You'll find out tomorrow she said as Teuchi gave their food.  
They quickly ate their food and paid for their food and left.

So Naruto are you going to use Shadow Clones on the test or what? Yuna asked as the hokage let him learn one jutsu from the vault as a graduation gift and he'd picked the Shadow clone jutsu.  
Maybe he said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

The next Day.  
(Haruno resident)  
Mooom Sakura yells for her mom.  
Yes dear? her mom asked as she enters Sakura room.  
Can you help me with this? Sakura asked her mom while holding her leaf headband.  
what would you do without me Ms. Haruno said grabbing the leaf headband from her daughter hand and placed it on her head and tied it like a ribbon. there Sakura I'm done.  
Thanks mom Sakura turns around to give her mom a hug.

* * *

(in gokenku room)  
this is it I guess Gokenku said as he tied his leaf headband to his left arm.

* * *

(Back in Sakura & Yuna room)  
Is that it dear? Ms. Haruno asked.  
Yes mom Sakura said as her mom left to make breakfast.  
Yuna saw how her sister's leaf headband is and thought it's a good idea and ties her headband the same way.

* * *

9:42 am.  
Sakura, Gokenku and Yuna had just got there and Naruto is sitting down on the ground waiting for Bardock Sensei.  
We have 18 minutes till he shows Sakura said as Bardock Appeared out of nowhere.

Morning my Genins today I'll each of you face me and hit me with all you got trying to stay alive by killing me he said.  
wait Bardock-sensei Sakura said.  
yes Sakura? bardock asked.  
You mean 1 on 1 and not 4 against 1? she asked.  
Having each of you face me separate will let me know your strength and weakness Bardock said.  
So who's first? Sakura asked.  
Naruto, Yuna, Gokenku and Sakura he said as Naruto got up.

* * *

Sensei I hope your ready? Naruto asked.  
I'll be fine and it's a 15 minutes battle he said as Naruto did the hand sign.  
Shadow clone jutsu Naruto yells out as he summons 10 clones.  
Hit me with all you got Bardock said. So that old man gave him the Shadow clone jutsu eh.  
here I come Naruto said as two of them went on Bardock left side, then two went on the right of Bardock, two of them went behind him. Attack he called out as 8 clones attack Bardock but Bardock smirks.  
Boy you got the intent to kill but he said as he struck 4 of them making them vanish. It will take a lot more to take me down.

Brother did you see how easy sensei took Naruto clones out? Sakura asked.  
Gokenku nodded as he continue to study sensei moves.

Naruto called back the four clones back. then each of his clones grabbed a Kunai in hand then, two clones went on sensei right, two on his left and two behind Bardock while Naruto had the front.  
Take this Naruto yells as his six clones plus himself attack Bardock at once but in puff of smoke a log appeared. Darn it he said as he tried to find sensei but no luck.  
Then they heard a voice. Earth style: Headhunter Jutsu the voice said as a arm grabbed the real Naruto and dragged him underground and making the 6 shadow clones vanished.  
Bardock come up from the ground. done yet Genin he said.  
Naruto made some hand signs. Wind Style: Air Bullet.  
Boom!  
The ground exploded by a powerful gust of air making Naruto escape.  
So the fight continue Bardock said calmly.  
Believe it Naruto said proudly.

So he's a Wind specialist Gokenku said.  
Apparently so Sakura said.

Naruto did a cross sign. Shadow clone jutsu Naruto said as he summons 10 clones.  
Bardock cracks his nuckles. Bring it on Genin he said.  
All at once Naruto and his clones attack sensei with a frontal attack.  
Not smart at all bardock said.  
Says you Naruto said making a ram sign. Sexy Jutsu.  
In a puff of smoke came a blond hair woman with two large pigtails with large size breasts.  
Then blood start to go out of Bardock nose a he flew backwards at seeing 11 naking woman.  
I win Naruto said while grinning as he made his clones disappeared.  
Ok you win the Jonin said.  
Naruto went to sit down as Yuna got up.

* * *

Sensei I hope you're ready Yuna said with a bow.  
Yeah, Yeah Bardock said.  
Yuna does two hand signs. Demon Illusion: Flower Haze Jutsu she said as a large flower appears under Bardock. Yuna does another set of hand signs. Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu Yuna said as petals begin to fall as Bardock sees Tora covered in blood dying.  
Bardock help me, Frieza is murdering the who Saiyan race he said.  
Yuna touch the ground. Demonic Illusion: Black Magic: Death Mirage Fire Jutsu Yuna says as her Illusion of Tora begins to catch on fire.  
Not bad Genin but he's been dead for years Bardock smirks.  
Try this then, Demonic Illusion: Black Magic: Flower Haze Blizzard Jutsu said said as the flower on the ground begin to freeze Bardock feet.  
By combining Illusions with my black magic that my birth mom taught me can get better results she said as the ice continue to go up his legs trapping him.  
Release Bardock said as he dispelled the two jutsu but the Ice was still coming up his legs.  
Sensei you may have gotten my genjutsu away but the ice is still there also I know the four basic black magic moves she said as the ice froze both of his legs.  
From the moment you casted your two jutsu you decided to confuse me even more and yes the ice hurts but I'm not out as he destroys the ice with both of his hands making it shattered.  
Black Magic: Water Yuna said as Bardock was splashed with Water.  
That's it he said a little disappointed.  
Nope she said as does two hand signs. Demon Illusion: Flower Haze Jutsu she said as a large flower appears under Bardock.  
This again he said unimpressed.  
Yuna smirked.  
Demonic Illusion: Black Magic: Flower Haze Blizzard Jutsu said said as the flower on the ground begin to freeze Bardock feet and this time ice shoots out spikes and freeze him faster thanks to the water on him.  
I see using the water spell first made the ice spell stronger he said as he fired some yellow beam from both of his hands easily destroying the ice. That's enough he said.  
Yuna went to sit down as her brother, Gokenku got up and went in to fight sensei.

* * *

Come an give it your all Bardock said.  
Gladly Gokenku said as he rushed over where Bardock-sensei is and delivered a powerful punch on sensei face but it only pushed sensei back a bit.  
Not bad kid try this he said as he did 3 hand signs. Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu he said as a mudslide went towards gokenku.  
Gokenku did a series of hand sign. Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu he said as a wall of mud shot up blocking the mudslide but the wall begins to crack as they cancel each other out.  
Impressive Genin countering with a mud wall jutsu to cancel my mudslide out he said impressed.  
I got more to give Gokenku grinned.  
I think Chakra will not enough Bardock thought. I'll have to use Ki he said to himself.  
Bardock stance changed.  
Genin I guess I'll use a move I haven't used in 40 years he said as he charged up a Ki attack.  
That's Ki Gokenku shouted out.  
Yeah how'd you know? Bardock asked.  
My father taught it to Yuna and I he said. Ka... Me... Ha...  
in Bardock's left hand is now a small but powerful blue ball that covered his left hand.  
Me... Gokenku said.  
Take this Genin, Final Spirit Cannon he said as he fired the attack.  
Haaa Gokenku said as the attack collided with it but the Final Spirit Cannon went right through his Kamehameha wave and knock him out.  
Oops I think I put too much power into it Jonin said.  
Bardock picked up Gokenku and placed him next to Yuna.  
Sakura got up ready to fight.

* * *

Sakura grabs her Kunai and attempts to hit Bardock sensei but he blocks the hit.  
but how she said as she threw a few more Kunai with some explosion tags tied to them.  
crap the jonin said as it caught him off guard and Sakura trigger the explosion technique and Bardock got hit hard by it.  
Smart Sakura but it won't be enough he said.  
Ok sensei Sakura said as she grabbed a dagger attatch to her left leg and grabs it.  
the dagger's blade is sky blue and it has three holes in it in a diamond shaped with yellow color on the outside. The hilt contains of a large circle with a smaller inside it with the outside color being sky blue while the inside being yellow. The handle part consists of green that looks like scales, then a blue bar separate it from the next green scales part. finally a diamond shaped end with a smaller diamond with both colors being blue with a red string attach to it.  
Sakura grabs a green ball from her pouch on her hip and place it in her dagger.  
then her dagger blade glows bright green.

Where did you get that? Bardock asked.  
oh Mom gave it, she said it was grandma blade she called it the Dragon blade Sakura explained. and she said it came from Mount Koryu.  
That would explain it then Bardock calmly said.  
What do you mean? Sakura asked.  
You see 30 years ago I fought madam Mayumi and lost, but she told me that I was good and said she could have beat me with her Dragon Blade he said.  
You faced grandma? Sakura asked.  
Yes and I was there at her funeral he said.  
that was 7 years ago Sakura said.  
but as I was saying Mayumi said she could have beat me earlier because of 5 orbs she had and each had a different element he said.  
But I only have one the other vanished.  
I see but, let see how good you are with the Dragon Blade he said as he grabbed a Kunai.  
Sakura slash at her sensei but he blocked the attack but noticed the unusual scratches on it.  
Sakura just the one attack and I can tell how strong the blade is Bardock said.

* * *

Ok now get to your strengths and weakness he said.  
that moment Gokenku got up.  
Good timing Gokenku, now as i was saying and I'll start with Naruto. Naruto the Sexy jutsu is a weak jutsu and you beat me by surprise and with more practice your shadow clones will only get better but they can be your downfall as a opponent can find a weakness with the move he said.  
I'll just train with my Shadow clones then Naruto said.

Yuna using Genjutsu with that black magic combo is smart but only having 4 elements of magic limits your genjutsu he said.  
Yes sensei Yuna said.

Gokenku with a earth style jutsu and due to the fact it is a defense type, do you have a offense type too? The jonin asked.  
No sensei but I use them to strengthen my Ki attacks Gokenku said.  
still you'll need a offense type too but your Ki attacks are strong and you have control over it as well Bardock said.  
fine sensei Gokenku mumbled.

lastly to Sakura the Jonin said. using the Kunai with the explosions tags was a great move but with 3 of them it wasn't effective.  
Ok sensei Sakura said.  
and your use of the Dragon Blade was ok and you lack the necessary speed needed with the wind orb he said.  
Sakura nods.

Later Bardock said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
Sakura looks at her watch and sees it's 11 am.  
we're done Sakura said as she saw her brother had vanished.

* * *

field 9.  
Gokenku had left field 7 and went to Ino's field and when he got there Ino was doing a tree climbing exercise.  
Hey Ino-chan Gokenku said with a huge grin.  
aaah Ino screamed as she fell to which Gokenku caught her bridal style.  
something wrong Ino-chan? Gokenku asked.  
No you just surprised me that's all Ino said. can you put me down.  
Sure thing Ino-chan Gokenku said with a evil smirk.  
Gokenku-kun be nice Ino said.  
Ok he said as he tossed Ino in the air as she screamed.  
when i get down your dead she yelled as Gokenku caught her.  
I'm dead eh? He said.  
Ok, ok can you let me down Gokenku-kun? She asked.  
Ok he simply said as he let her down as her team mates saw this.  
Choji, Shikamaru how much did you see she threaten them.  
troublesome woman Shikamaru muttered as he left with Choji.

Hokage's Office.  
Hokage-sama the reason I'm is that my team is a interesting one but we'll need 4 months until they can go on missions Bardock said.  
I see your going to put them throught the Bardock torture camp the hokage said.  
Yep Bardock said with a grin.  
Ok I'll give promission to go out of the village but just incase here the hokage said as he sign a official paper. Now with you should have no problem.  
Good since I'm taking them to the training area that takes a single day to get to Bardock said.  
So I guess the training is going to be harsh then the hokage said.  
Maybe Bardock said with smirk.

(Field 9)  
Tell me why I shouldn't smack you one Ino threatened.  
but I did caught you Gokenku defended himself.  
but you scared me twice Ino reminded him.  
I wouldn't let you get hurt he admitted.  
without noticed Ino smacked Gokenku on the head.  
Ow that hurt Gokenku complained.  
it was suppose to Ino smirked.  
I'll never understand girls he mumbled.  
Ino giggled.  
What'd I say? Gokenku asked.  
nothing Gokenku-kun she said as she grabbed his hand. Let's go to this nice restaurant I know.  
you know I tend to eat quite a bit right? he asked.  
Forehead has told me before Ino said. and besides today is.  
Is what? he asked totally clueless.  
Today at my favorite place to go is having all you can eat Ino said as Gokenku looked excited at the last part.  
When can we go Gokenku said very excited.  
Ino sighs. Now she said.

* * *

(With Yuna)  
So Yuna-chan where are we going? Naruto asked.  
To mine & Sakura favourite Sushi restaurant Yuna said ever so sweetly.  
sounds good but is there any ramen there? Naruto asked to which Yuna rolled her eyes.  
promise me this, have two items that are not ramen? Yuna asked.  
Fine Naruto mumbled.  
Yuna giggled. Let's go Yuna said as she grabbed Naruto arm and led him to the place.

some sushi restaurant. Hi can have a table for 2 Yuna asked.  
a man with black hair came to bring them to their table but then he saw Naruto and his mood instantly changed.  
You may come but may not the man said.  
Why? Yuna asked.  
I'm not allowed to say he said.  
Yuna got mad at this and wanted to freeze him.  
take this jerk Black Magic: Blizzard she said as she froze the man and left with Naruto.

* * *

With Ino along the way Ino and Gokenku see Yuna running from a Sushi place when Gokenku grabs her arm.  
Sis what's wrong he asked as he saw a tear in his sister eye.  
Nothing Yuna lied.  
Yuna don't lie to me I know when you're lying he said.  
Fine I tried to go to this restaurant and some waiter denied Naruto and I got mad that I froze him she said.  
Gokenku chuckled. You froze him huh he said.  
What's so funny Gokenku-kun Ino asked.  
Oh it's simple Ino-chan, you see when Yuna gets mad she either Freeze, Zaps or Burn the person that makes her mad he said.  
he might die from the cold Ino said concerned.  
just 30 minutes with level one Gokenku said.  
And how many levels are there? Ino asked.  
four but the fourth is the hardest to achieve Gokenku said.  
Why is the last one harder to gain Ino asked.  
Before my mom Past away when I was 3 she taught me the four basic black magic spells Yuna said. and they are Water, Thunder, Fire and Blizzard and mom said it takes 30 years of studying the art to gain the fourth level while to gain the third takes ten years, the second level takes 4 years while the first takes 4 months she said.  
I know my family Jutsu but it would be great to learn others Ino said.  
I know a blinding move Gokenku said.  
Teach me Ino begged.  
How bout we go to that restaurant Gokenku said as he reminded Ino.  
Oh yeah Guys wanna come? Ino asked.  
umm what if they don't let Naruto in Yuna asked.  
Ino smirks. if they don't threaten to freeze them she said.  
So where are we going? Yuna asked now in a better mood thanks to Ino.  
And It's all you can eat? Gokenku said with a smile.  
of course you would like it brother Yuna said.

* * *

at some restaurant.  
Welcome to Fish docks a man said as he saw Naruto. Sorry but he can com.  
You want to finish that sentence Yuna said with particles of ice in the left hand.  
if the owner kicks you out don't blame me the waiter said as he led the four to their table.  
the man gave their menu to each of them.  
Today is all you can eat Fish and chips for $6.99 he said.  
Ok for him Ino said pointing to Gokenku. get a order plus ten extra fish.  
are you kidding? the man asked.  
Ino sighs. No he really can eat that much and myself I'll get one was well but instead of fries I'll Get salad and can i get my fish grilled she said.  
And them the points to Naruto and Yuna.  
I'll get a order of Fish and chips plus two extra fish Naruto said.  
Just one order for me Yuna said.  
And it take 30 minutes or longer he said.

35 minutes later.  
the waiter with some help brought the food as Gokenku and Naruto ate the food like it was going out of style.  
just then a man in his 40's wearing a expensive suit came up to them. You four leave before I call Anbu black ops the man threatened.  
So you're a chicken Gokenku said with a smirk. not fighting yourself.  
The owner made some hand seals. Water Style: Liquid Bullets he said as he fires the attack at their food.  
Gokenku did the same making some hand seals. Earth Style: Mud Wall as a wall struck upwards behind Gokenku blocking the attack.  
The man went in the back in anger. After they finish eating, they got the bill and it was $200.  
Umm waiter isn't the bill high Gokenku asked.  
this the bill you get for having him here the waiter said pointing to Naruto.  
I see Gokenku said as he grabs Ino and threw her on his shoulder.  
Naruto get out of here Yuna said.  
Why?  
Simple I'm going to burn this place she said.  
Gotcha he said as he did a cross sign. Shadow Clone Jutsu he said as 10 clones appear.  
Gokenku what are you doing? Ino asked.  
Ino-chan they over charged us and we're leaving without paying he said.  
Black Magic: Twin spell - Thunder, Fire Yuna said as the thunder zapped everywhere then the fire burns the building to the ground.  
My turn Gokenku said as Yuna jumps on her brother back and Gokenku put both hands by his head. Solor Flare he yells as everyone got blinded.

Hokage Monument.  
Naruto just got there and sees a fire at the place he left. Hopefolly they know what they're doing Naruto said.  
A few minutes later.  
Then Gokenku with both girls on his shoulder.  
you guys made a bit of trouble said as he pointed down.  
did i use too much Yuna said with giggle.  
Sure my pranks did burn you sure made a statement Naruto said as he grinned.  
Both girls got off of Gokenku.  
Gokenku-kun what was that move Ino asked.  
it's called Solar Flare Gokenku said. it too blind enemies.  
Can you teach me? Ino asked.  
to use it, it require Ki a higher form of Chakra Gokenku said.  
Tomorrow teach me Ino said.  
Ok gokenku said.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening after the drama cool down.  
At Field 7.  
Gokenku-kun can you promise me something? Ino asked.  
Sure Ino-chan Gokenku said calmly.  
Can you promise me that if you get to meet your dad again, that you'll return? Ino asked.  
You got it he said with a grin.  
can you pick me up at 11 am tomorrow? Ino asked.  
Sure Ino-chan Gokenku said.  
bye Ino said as she waved to Gokenku as she went home.

* * *

With Sakura 8 pm. (Sakura & Yuna room).  
I hope Ino-pig wasn't in her favourite restaurant she said as she sighs.  
then Yuna walks in.  
So sis where did you go after we split? Sakura asked.  
Yuna grinned. I win she said.  
huh? Sakura asked with a confused look on her face.  
our bet Yuna said.  
Wait, you went on a date, when and where Sakura said.  
yes I did go on a date sis and it was at 5 pm and it was with Naruto but not at the place I wanted to go Yuna said.  
Why? Sakura asked.  
don't know but he got me mad and I froze him and left Yuna said.  
Sakura chuckles. he's lucky you didn't zap or burn him She said.  
Big brother said the same thing when I ran into him as he was with Ino Yuna said.  
does she know how much brother can eat right? Sakura asked. Yuna nods. I guess it's not just looks for her she said.  
but anyways the four of us went to Ino's favourite fish place the Fish docks and they started to say Naruto can't eat but I took Ino's advice Yuna said.  
And that was? Sakura inquired.  
To freeze him if he doesn't let naruto in she said.  
And he let you guys eat Sakura said with a smirk.  
Of course I mean would you want to freeze to death Yuna said.  
What happened next Sakura asked.  
Well later the boss came to kick us out when brother said he's a chicken by getting Anbu black ops to come so the guy used water style move but brother used his mudwall jutsu Yuna said.  
Let me guess things went down hill from there Sakura guessed.  
Yep as Brother threw Ino on his shoulder while Naruto Used Shadow clones to escape Yuna said. Oh and I used the black magic, Fire she said.  
Yuna you know at the 6'o clock news they said about the fire and said the demon attacked and his friends Sakura said.

* * *

With Ino.  
Ino slowly opens the door to her house when her Mom yells at her.  
Innnnoooo you know what time it is? Ino's Mom Yells at her.  
Umm it's 7 Ino lies.  
You know very well that if you have no training or mission you are to come home and help around the shop Ino's Mom said.  
Oops I forgot I was having a bit of fun Ino said.  
I want to know where were you? Ino's Mom asked.  
Ok Sensei got me to do a Tree Climbing without using my hand and when I didn't noticed Gokenku showed up and scared me as I lost my concertation and I fell Ino said.  
And Gokenku caught you? Ino's Mom asked.  
Yep Ino grinned.  
You seem happy that he caught you Ino's Mom said.  
Well I do like him Mom Ino said.  
So when are you going on a date then? Ino's Mom asked.  
He's soo dense that I bet He didn't know why I asked him to go to a restaurant and today at my favourite Fish joint had all you can eat fish and chips Ino said.  
To win a man is through his stomach Ino's Mom said.  
That what I'm trying mom but he's not getting my messages Ino yells in frustration.  
Your seeing him tomorrow right? Ino's mom asked.  
Yeah why? Ino asked.  
Because after your little trip with Gokenku, invite him over here afterwards Ino's mom said.  
But mom he might think I'm coming on too strong Ino said.

* * *

With Gokenku.  
at the Naruto's place.  
Naruto you know you should clean up he said as he seen a cup of Ramen on the floor and expired Milk.  
Sorry Buddy but I haven't Got the chance Naruto countered back.  
I see but the reason down here is I need some help? Gokenku asked.  
With what? Naruto asked.  
not what, who? Gokenku corrected him.  
Ok who is it? Naruto asked.  
Ino Gokenku said firmly. I know were good friends but my gut is telling me that she more what do i do? Gokenku asked.  
Naruto scratched his head. You know that I love Sakura right? he asked.  
Gokenku nods. It's not a secret Fox boy I mean you were eyeing her through the academy and through the first 3 years of it she had that jerk Sasuke to look at a lot I might add but after he disappeared. But normally I'd say you're not touching her but as long as you don't do anything funny it will be fine he treatened.  
Nothing Like that buddy Naruto said.  
If she say yes then I can buy something nice for you to wear at Nancy's Clothing store he said.  
Here's hoping then Naruto said. But with Ino, I don't know I mean I had 2 punch from her in the past he said.  
Sorry about that Gokenku said.  
Your my friend so don't worry about it Naruto said.  
well I think tonight taking you out to a place she knew you could eat a lot show's that she loves you. And when you threw her on your shoulder I saw her face was really red he said.  
I wonder what that means? Gokenku asked.  
Who knows Naruto said.

* * *

The next Day.  
11 am.  
Close to Ino's place.  
It's just training Gokenku said as he enters Yamanaka Flower shop.  
Ah Gokenku Haruno a woman said with brown hair.  
Ino-chan's Mom? He asked.  
yep she said.  
Is Ino-chan ready? Gokenku asked.

(Ino room)  
Ok after the training I'm going to take him to a nice field to look at the clouds then go somewhere to get a drink Ino said as she put her purple top on then put her leaf headband around her waist.

* * *

back with Gokenku.  
Gokenku saw Ino come down some stairs he noticed that she didn't have her hair in front of left eye instead she tied it in one ponytail. Seeing this Gokenku face went many shade of red.  
You like? Ino asked.  
You shouldn't hide your beautiful eyes Gokenku said.  
You think my eyes are beautiful? Ino asked.  
Yes he simply said.  
So where are we going? She asked. You'll see he calmly said.

* * *

at Training ground 7. Here catch Gokenku said as he threw a pair of sunglasses to her. what are these for? Ino asked. to help you perfect the technique solar flare he said. I don't see how she said as she put on the sunglasses. and we can only do this when the sun is up he said. Why? She asked. Simple it is key to the technique he said. Can you show me? Ino asked. Gokenku put two fingers from both hands by his head and Ino saw where his hands were as he pushed the ki upwards and yells. SOLAR FLARE he yells as intense light surrounded the area that he and Ino was and normally it would have blinded her but it didn't thanks to the sunglasses. you see how it works. I know just by seeing it that the sun strengthen the amount of time it takes to blind the person Ino stated. Yep he said. Ino did just as Gokenku did as she put two fingers by her head from both hands then went to do the technique and pushed her Chakra upwards but she couldn't the right amount of Chakra but she tried anyways. SOLAR FLARE she yells as nothing happens due to not have the required amount of Ki.  
Ino-chan I'll show you Ki he said as he he brought his hands to the center of his body and pushed the Ki outwards so Ino can see. This is Ki.  
Ino looks at it and noticed it is denser than Chakra and wants to learn to use it. Teach me she said.  
To use Ki sure he said as they sat on the ground.

* * *

In the bushes were Choji and Shikamaru spying on Ino.  
Should we be worried? Choji asked.  
Don't know but that blinding tech of his is a useful one the lazy kid comments.  
Yeah and Ino is trying learn it from him Choji said.

* * *

Back with Gokenku & Ino.  
Ok Ino-chan imagine Chakra with twice the mass dessity Gokenku said.  
Ino closed her eyes, then relax her body only thinking of to use Ki. She put her hand in the middle of her body close to breast, then she tried to get the KI out and not her Chakra out. Then a small white ball appear in her hands.  
You got Chakra out in a phyical form but now try Ki he said.  
Soon enough her Chakra ball turn into a yellow ball and grew twice the size of her chakra ball.  
Good job Ino-chan you did it he said.  
Ino opens her eyes and saw the ball in her hand. I did it she yells as she accidently fried both Choji and Shikamaru in the bushes. Oops.  
Don't worry I don't think no one is in the bushes he said. Now that you have brought your Ki out try using Solar Flare again.  
Ino put two fingers by her head from both hands then went to do the technique and instead of what she did on her last atempt she pushed her Ki upwards and yells. SOLAR FLARE she yells as intense light surrounded the area that blinded the two in the bushes as well as Gokenku.  
Gokenku closeed his eyes. So now that you've master Solar Flare, let relax he said with a goofy smile.  
Ino sighs. Sure Gokenku-kun what do you have in mind? She asked.  
Well I thought we could just look at the clouds he said.  
got nothing better to do she said.  
Ino grabs Gokenku's hand and went to the grass and lays down and stares at the cloud.  
You really like staring at the clouds eh? Ino said.  
Yeah when I look at it I'm at peace and nothing can bother me and when I'm on the battlefield I'm not the calm guy you know he said.

They spent the next couple of hours just looking at the clouds and Ino loved spending some alone time with her crush.

Ino what's time is it he asked.  
Umm 2:15 in the afternoon she said. Want to come to my house and hang out?

* * *

With Yuna.  
(Sakura & Yuna's room)  
Sis I'm bored Yuna complained.  
Well maybe we can call Ino-pig Sakura said.  
And have some girl time? Yuna asked.  
No to go to have some fun with some guys she said.  
Where are we going? Yuna asked.  
Sakura smirks. To a club she said.  
A c...club Yuna stutters.  
Yeah after all we're ninja now and we'll consider adults Sakura said.  
I'm not drinking thou Yuna protested.  
Who said anything about drinking. We'll going there to dance Sakura stated.  
Ino has her phone on her right? Yuna asked.  
Sakura nods.  
Yuna grabs her iphone and calls Ino. Come on pick up Yuna said.  
After waiting 15 seconds Ino answers her phone.  
Hello, who is this? Ino voice answered.  
Ah Ino Yuna said.  
Yuna what do you want? Ino asked.  
Well I thought you might want to go to the club for some dancing? Yuna asked.  
Ino screamed. Dancing sure bring some guys she said.  
Sure Ino but are you coming alone? Yuna asked.  
Nope and You'll find out later and where is it? Ino asked.  
Just meet me at 6 just outside the academy Yuna said.  
Sure bye Ino said as she hung up.  
So where is it? Yuna asked.  
The Jaz Nightclub Sakura said.  
You know how expensive that is? Yuna said.  
To get in it's free, for food and drinks it is expensive Sakura said.

* * *

Later that night 5:45 pm, The Academy. Yuna had a simple blue dress with white at the bottom & Sakura has a red dress with her clan symbol on the dress. So when are the guys coming? Yuna asked. Well Naruto is coiming as much as I don't like him but you do and my date will be here soon I hope Sakura said as she waited for Ino and her brother as she knew Ino would bring him. Soon enough Ino came wearing a purple dress with her date Gokenku and he's wearing a grey t-shirt with black jeans on with a blue jean jacket on top of his shirt. Ino you look gorgeous Yuna said. Thanks but I wish he could have dress up a bit Ino complained pointing to Gokenku.  
I'm not wearing no monkey suit Gokenku shouted back.  
Yuna chuckles. You won't change him on that Ino cause his dad don't like them either Yuna said.  
Really Gokenku-kun? Ino asked.  
Yeah cause Chi-chi made him wear it for my brother Gohan to get in an expensive school he said.  
Would you listen to her? Ino asked.  
Yeah i would I'll get hit with a frying pan of doom he said.  
Trust me she's a crazy B**** Yuna added her two cent.

* * *

In Dragonball ball world.  
At Capsule Corp.  
The greenhouse.  
Someone called me a b**** a woman with black hair tied in a bun said.  
Not me a pig like appearance said.  
No one here said it a man with black hair spiked.  
Dad I think it's Yuna a boy with a peice of hair by his eye said.  
Ssshhhh Goku said elbow his son Gohan in the gut.  
Ow Gohan said.

* * *

Back with Yuna.  
I think I heard her yell Yuna said with a smirk.  
Just then a 11 years old blond hair boy with 3 whiskers on each cheek wearing a black shirt with orange pants on.  
Yuna saw Naruto had arrived.  
Can we go now? Yuna asked.

20 minutes later.

Where is he Sakura yelled.  
Who? her brother asked.  
Kai Korosaki she said.  
He won't show her brother said.  
How do you know? Sakura as she went her brother face to face.  
Simple Sis he uses his looks as a distraction to play with the girls mind and I know he hates you Gokenku said.  
Hates me, he hates me Sakura said.  
Sis relax let's go without him her brother tries to calm Sakura down.  
But Ino and Yuna has dates Sakura said.  
Wait this is not a date I'm just going with Ino to have some fun he said.  
Sakura went up to Ino. Ino-pig you did tell him right? Sakura asked.  
All I asked is want to go to the club to dance and have some fum she said.  
Sakura slaps her head. You didn't even ask him on a date Sakura simply said.  
Sorry Ino said.  
Whatever let's Go Sakura said.

* * *

The Jaz Nightclub.  
The five of them entered the Nightclub and the guys went to the stools at the bar. while the ladies went to The five of them entered the Nightclub and the guys went to the stools at the bar. while the ladies went to the dance floor and danced to the music and it went for 20 minutes till the Dj began to say something.  
Today at the Jaz Nightclub is Ladies night and that means the ladies get to choose their partner the Dj said.  
Ino went straight for Gokenku, while Yuna & Sakura shared Naruto.  
Come on Gokenku-kun Ino said as she started to pulls him onto the dance floor.  
I'm no dancer Ino-chan Gokenku said trying to resist.  
I don't care how bad you are Ino said as she continue to pull him onto the dance floor.  
Dammit Gokenku mumbled.

* * *

On the dance floor, Gokenku kept messing up bad as he kept stepping on her foot and he quickly apologize to her and she just brushed it off.

I'll go first Yuna said.  
go ahead sis Sakura said as she sat down at the bar.  
Naruto come on Yuna said as she dragged him onto the dance floor.  
But Naruto complained.  
no buts Yuna said as dragged him onto the dance floor and Naruto wasn't as bad as the girls thought as he kept up with Yuna unlike Gokenku who as dancing horribly but not like Ino mind as she knew he warned her before hand.

* * *

after the dancing.  
So I guess it's over? Ino asked.  
Yeah, sensei Bardock said to meet tomorrow at field 7 at 6 am Gokenku said.  
Sensei said to meet at field 9 Ino said as she left for home.  
see you tomorrow Naruto Yuna said as they left for home.


	8. Chapter 8

Two day later.  
6 am.  
Field 7.  
Naruro, Yuna, Sakura and Gokenku just got to Field 7 and currently waiting for their sensei Bardock.  
man isn't he suppose to be here? Naruto asked.  
he did say 6 Yuna said.  
Sakura sees her brother sitting down while sleeping. that's brother for you she said.  
just then Bardock appeared.  
Genin ready he said as he noticed Gokenku sleeping.  
not enough sleep he said in Gokenku ear.  
Sensei I was dancing last night and failing too Gokenku said as he opens his eyes.  
Well let's head out Bardock said as his Genin's took their packed bags.  
So where are we going? Naruto asked.  
Bardock smirks. the Bardock torture camp he announced.  
Sakura heard of it and knew it was a tough one and muttered something. Crap.  
Bring it on Gokenku said.  
You may regret that Bardock said.

one day later.  
they finally got to the site and it was a fortress of mud wall jutsu and it was enforced with fire.  
Hard as a rock Bardock said as they enter the place. Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu he said as he trapped them in there.  
so how long are we going be in here for? Gokenku asked.  
four months The Jonin said. Ok, Sakura you will train with Gokenku and Yuna will train with Naruto he said.  
Why a guy with a girl? Naruto asked.  
Simple that way the girls won't fall behind the Jonin said as he took Sakura & Gokenku in a room in the far left hand corner while Yuna & Naruto went into the right hand side.

With Sakura & Gokenku.  
now for one month you'll be practice Taijutsu on those Bardock said pointing to fifty stone pillars. And on each pillars has three hundred times normal gravity Bardock said as he left the room.  
should we try? Sakura asked a bit scared.  
well in Uncle Vegeta's Gravity room he had me on 150 times normal gravity so how hard could this be he guessed.  
but brother it's twice as much she said.  
Gokenku went to kick on of the pillars but the force of the gravity forced his leg to drop on the ground hard. Oww it's harder than I thought he said.  
and we have to spend a month in here she said.  
could be worse he said.  
I guess she said.

With Yuna and Naruto.  
Yuna and Naruto look at the room and sees fifty stone pillars and wonder what they'll for.  
Naruto-kun do you know what they're for? Yuna asked.  
No clue Naruto admitted.  
then Bardock entered the room. each stone pillar as three hundred times normal gravity he said.  
both Naruto & Yuna mouth dropped.  
Three hundred Naruto said.  
Times normal gravity Yuna finished for Naruto.  
Yep as every room except one has the same gravity and for one month you'll be practice Taijutsu on those stone pillar he said as he left.  
Shall we? Naruto asked.  
I guess so Yuna said as she went to hit the pillars with punches and kicks but every time she did the gravity on it made it so hard that her hits were soo soft but she went as hard as she could.  
umm Yuna you're suppose to his hard Naruto said not knowing she hit hard.  
Naruto-kun I did but it makes it look like I didn't she said.

The next month Gokenku, Sakura, Yuna and Naruto spent the month kicking and punching the stone pillars and the first week it felt like they weren't even hitting it but in fact they were but at a slow pase due to the gravity. By the end of the one month their power in Taijutsu had increased three times when they first started.

With Sakura & Gokenku.  
Sakura is lying down on a bed tired from training. Here I thought be Kunoichi would be easy but this is nothing like I'd thought Sakura complains.  
How bout this when we see Bardock-sensei attack him full force no holding back? Gokenku said grinning.  
you damn right I'm going to knock him down a few inches she said.  
well I'm going to work on the pillars again he said going back on the stone pillars.  
I can't wait till sensei get what he deserves she said as she lay down.  
Gokenku delivers a few punches and kicks and it felt like he was hitting it a one quarter less than he should be but he kept hitting as he remember his training with Vegeta.

_-Flashback-_  
_Gokenku get up a man with black flame like hair yelled to him._  
_Kay a 3 year old Gokenku said._  
_Kid remember no matter how strong your opponent may be they are mortal and they can die and you are a saiyan. And if they think won against you, you can come back stronger from a near death experience The man said._  
_But what if they outmatch me in every way Gokenku said._  
_out think them, use every dirty trick you can think of. Remember on the battlefield you're trying to survive the man said._  
_but what if they know different kind of fighting and they don't use Ki Vegeta? Gokenku asked._  
_simple find a way, whatever the way to win there are no rules in battle just win Vegeta said._  
_-End Flashback-_

Gokenku then charged his Ki into his fist then punches the stone pillar and shattered it.  
Brother How? how did you shattered it? Sakura asked.  
I channeled my Ki into my fist and Bardock-sensei never said I couldn't do that he just said use Taijutsu Gokenku said.  
A loophole eh? Sakura smirked.  
Yep Gokenku grinned.

with Yuna & Naruto.

Yuna you need some rest? Naruto asked as Yuna kept hitting the stone pillars.  
No Yuna simply said as she then Charged her Ki into her fist to hit the stone pillars.  
What are you doing? Naruto asked.  
Yuna then hit stone pillars and made a huge dent in it.  
Wow just wow Naruto said while grinning at the mark.  
Now we switch she said as she sat down.  
Fine he said as he got up. By the way how'd you do that?  
Oh I just channel my Ki into my fist sand sensei never said we couldn't do that she said.  
Is it similar to Chakra? He asked to with Yuna nods.  
Naruto got up and began to focus his Chakra into his left hand but it was proving extremely difficult as something was making it harder.  
Naruto-kun wait, there is something disturbing channeling yourShakra into your fist she said as she began to meditate and then enter into Naruto mind.

Inside Naruto.  
Yuna got inside Naruto and saw how horrible it look like a monster came inside and then she ran until she came across a huge fox demon.  
You smell like those Saiyan it said.  
How'd you know about them? She asked.  
Simple I defeated a lowly Sayian once and it had a monkey tail it said.  
You must be the reason why Naruto can't channel his Shakra into his fist she said.  
He doesn't even know about me it said.  
How? She asked.  
11 years ago I was sealed by the 4th Hokage into him as a baby it said.  
White magic: Esu Yuna said as a man bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing from both side of his face. wearing a leaf green flak jacket, blue pants, and blue sandals. and on his head is a blue forehead protector. he's wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his flak jacket, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" on the back. Stopped her.  
Don't miss the man said.  
Who are you? She asked.  
Fourth Hokage the Fox demon said.  
By doing that you'll put Kohona in danger he said.  
But I don't sense any evil in it only good she said.  
Now but he did kill many people the 4th Hokage said.  
Yes I can sense good I know he was used to attack Kohona, why I don't know she said.  
I wouldn't chance that he said.  
Black Magic: Blizzara she said as she froze the demon Fox. Now White Magic: Esuna Yuna said as she dispelled the seal on the door freeing the demon.  
I hope you know what you're doing the 4th Hokage said.  
I do she said. Sealing Magic: White Cage she said as she sealed it inside a white cage.  
It won't hold the man said.  
It's not mention to as if he's truly evil he won't get free but if he is indeed good he will Yuna said as the fox demon broke free of the cage and the ice.  
It won't hold me it said.  
Fox what's you're name? Yuna asked.  
I have many names but you can call me Kurama it said.  
Sealing Magic: Monster Sealing she said as she began to seal Kurama into a empty Stone sphere.  
Kurama used his strength to fight the sealing but it was no good as he was sealed into the sphere.  
I may not be strong to face him but my seals are she said.  
use him well 4th Hokage said as he vanished.

back with Naruto.  
That's funny I feel strange Naruto said as he lifted his shirt and the seal on his stomach is now gone. How?  
Naruto-kun I went inside you and found out why you couldn't channel your Chakra into your fist and it's the nine tail fox she said.

Naruto again tried to channeling his Chakra into his fist and this time he got something and the punched the stone pillars and it shattered.  
So where is that fox? Naruto asked.

Yuna took out a stone sphere. Here it is she said.

and it's in there? He asked.  
Yeah she smiled.  
Hopefully Kohona won't be scared of him Naruto said.  
Well what the Sealing Magic, Monster Sealing does is first seals it but when that monster is sealed it takes a new look based on it's true form (it will still be a Fox but a different color and some armor as well) not the monster form that was sealed Yuna said.  
So how to you bring it out? Naruto asked.  
Monster Release Yuna answered.  
I hope I'll get to see it Naruto smiled.

The next three months were brutal as Bardock made the training even harder as he made the room's gravity level three hundred and fifty times normal gravity and used his earth style jutsu to fix the broken pillars to look like new. Plus he added weighted Clothes as a weighted shirt, arm bands, ancle bands for a total one hundred and fifty lbs (thirty lbs each) and for each months that passed Bardock increase the gravity level by fifty. After four months they were training in five hundred times normal gravity.

Main room.  
Now my Genin You've done well in my Torture camp but in the end it was all worth it he grinned as he was pleased at the training his genin had done.  
So will be going on any missions? Naruto asked.  
Yes I will personally choose it for you he said.

A day later.  
6 pm.  
After four months we're back Naruto said as he ran to Ramen Ichiraku.  
See you later Yuna said as she followed Naruto.  
Just you and me brother Sakura said as she walks with her brother.  
Gokenku stomach then growled. Let get some chow he said.  
If we don't I'll never hear the end of it as they went to a sushi place.

Hokage Tower.  
Hokage-sama I'm here to report my team progress Bardock said.  
So how well did they do? 3rd Hokage asked.  
They did excellent and surpassed by expectations the Jonin said.  
So they'll be doing missions now Hokage said.  
Yeah a D-rank the Jonin said.  
and I believe I know the right one the Hokage said with a smirk.  
If I know you then I know too Bardock smirks.


	9. Chapter 9

9 am.  
Sensei told us to meet him at the Hokage Tower but he didn't say why? Gokenku said with a puzzled look.  
Don't know Sakura said as she and Gokenku arrives at the Hokage Tower.  
the Hokage sees them and asks them to sit down which they do.  
Let's wait for Naruto and Yuna he said.  
Okay Hokage-sama Gokenku said.

About 5 minutes or later Yuna & Naruto arrived but their sensei didn't.  
Immediately don't mean to ask but where's sensei? Yuna asked.  
He'll be here shortly the Hokage said as he grabs a paper from the C-rank pile. Your sensei said and I kinda agree a real mission would make better results than the D-rank missions as they are the grunt jobs that are mostly house work, yard work and So on he said.  
Gokenku grinned at this. A mission to show my skills he said.  
But it be your first kill as well if you face anyone the Hokage reminded him.  
I don't fight to kill, I fight to test my skills Gokenku said.  
but you'll have to if you have no choice the Hokage said as Gokenku mumbled something under his breath.  
I don't care just as long as I can test my skills believe it Naruto said confidence in his voice.  
Ok Naruto you'll escort Mr. Chan to The wave country the Hokage said as Bardock enters the room.  
So what did I miss? Bardock said.  
Not much my old friend just your team getting their C-rank mission with Mr. Chan the Hokage said as he handed the mission paper to Bardock.

Outside of Hokage tower.  
Bardock quickly read the paper.

_Meet place: Kohona gate.  
Time: 6 am.  
Number: xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Rank: C  
The mission: Your job is to escort Mr. J Chan to the wave country and retrieve an important item.  
length: 5 days._

Ok tomorrow we leave, I'll call the man Bardock said.  
Are we dismissed? Naruto asked.  
Later the Jonin said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
Brother are you going to see Ino? Sakura asked.  
It has been 4 months he said as he ran to Field 10.

Field 10.  
Gokenku saw that Choji, Shikamaru and Ino were doing a teamwork exercise and Choji started things off by doing a jutsu that expand his body as he punches his Sensei but the man dodges it but it was only a decoy as Shikamaru quickly acted as he Shadow Possession Jutsu to trap him.  
Shadow Possession Jutsu ... success the lazy kid said.  
Nice first you use Choji to district me then you use the Shadow Possession Jutsu to hold me in place their Sensei comments.  
Your turn the lazy kid said to Ino.  
Gladly she said as she put two fingers on both side of her head and then yells two words.  
Gokenku closed his eyes.  
Solar Flare Ino yells as she blinds her sensei.  
A new technique eh? Her sensei said ever so calm.  
Ino then targets the Sensei. Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu she called out as she enters her sensei body.  
We win Shikamaru said as he lays down.  
Release Ino said as she return to her body.  
Well done Team her sensei said so calmly. Well that's it for today he said as he left.

Gokenku smirks at the teamwork exercise as he was happy for Ino.  
Gokenku-kun I know you're there Ino said surprised her team.  
Gokenku here? Choji asked.  
In the trees Shikamaru said as he looks at the clouds.  
Gokenku jumps out of the trees. Hey Ino-chan he grinned.  
So where were you for the last four months? Ino asked him getting in his face.  
Umm I umm was Gokenku said getting tongue tied.  
Was what? she asked.  
Doing a umm harsh training with Sensei he said.  
But for four months She yelled back.  
His training is the harshest one as Sakura was in the same room as me training together he said.  
Wait forehead was there also she said.  
Uh yeah Ino-chan he said as he grabs ino ino a hug.  
Ino it's not my problem but like us he had a different kind of training than us but that doesn't mean we're weak Shikamaru said  
If you're not busy Ino-chan I was wonder if umm Gokenku said getting tongue tied at the end.  
a date? she got excited.  
Choji left with Shikamaru getting away from the drama.  
So is it? Ino asked again.  
Gokenku tried to say no but he couldn't say no to her for some reason. Yea.  
Yaaa Ino jumps for joy as she hugged Gokenku hard.  
Ino-chan ... can't breath he said.  
"oops sorry" she said releasing him. "So where are we going?"  
To a place and play pool he said as he scratch his head. But do you know where one is? He admitted.  
Yeah by the Hokage's tower she said.

Ten minutes later, both Ino and Gokenku arrives at the building called The best Pool in Kohona.  
Let's go in Ino said.  
Welcome a man with red hair said.  
One table Gokenku said as they went to a table.  
Ino Grinned. If you win you can Ino said as she whisper the rest of it in his ear making his face red.  
No no no just a friendly game nothing like that he quickly said.  
Come on I don't mind she said a bit of a perv.  
Ino-chan let's just play the game he said.  
Fine party pooper Ino pouted as she and Gokenku started to play Pool.  
The two play and Ino find out not only is Gokenku good at playing pool but she only manages to get two shots in.  
Why didn't you say you were good? Ino asked.  
Never asked he said. My mom taught me how to play.  
I lost so you can Ino said wrispering something in his ear.  
Like I said I just want to have a nice game no bets or anything he said.  
Fine she grumbled.  
They continued to play for the next 20 minutes with Ino bugging Gokenku to do something but he kept saying no.  
Gokenku looked at his watch and saw it was 4:30. Are you hungry Ino-chan he asked.  
Yeah I could use a bite she said as they went to a quick bite to eat.  
The two of them went to a sushi place and Ino had  
A plate of sushi twelve pieces total, while Gokenku had twelve plates of sushi.  
Gokenku paid and then took Ino home.

Ino home.  
Why are we in your room? Gokenku asked.  
To talk to you she said as she did a soundproof jutsu blocking out any sound.  
What do you want to talk about he asked.  
I want to Ino whispered in his ear causing him to go red.  
We shouldn't he tried but Ino wanted to at lease kiss him on the lips.  
how bout this, when you get back from your mission we can go to the same place we went today? she offers.  
That's it? He questioned.  
for now she said with a wink which caused him to blush.  
It official she's luring me to the darkside he thought.  
Gokenku which shirt looks better this purple shirt with this Chibi red dragon or this purple shirt with yellow roses? she asked.  
does it matter? he asked.  
YES she screamed.  
Ok the roses one, are we done? he asked.  
Yea Ino said as she undid the Jutsu.


End file.
